This invention relates to a lighter with a watch having a watch module interiorly disposed.
The invention provides an arrangement in which a lighter case has a fuel tank as well as a watch module interiorly disposed, and a display of the watch module is made visible through a window formed in the side of the lighter case so that the lighter may be utilized as a watch. Further, the invention provides a lighter with a watch of a novel construction provided at its bottom with a set button and a select button so that correction of reading, the date and hour, and the number of seconds may be achieved in an extremely simple operation.
In addition, the present invention provides a lighter with a watch wherein reading setting may be achieved by making use of an ignition operator, which is one of members constituting the lighter, to thereby prevent erroneous operation of selection of the watch module and reading set and wherein in reading, the condition of buttons need not be assured fully and reading set may be achieved very easily even in a dark place.